Take my Hand
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yuki gives Shuichi the simplest gift for Valentine's day. But it means the world to the boy. Fluffy first Gravi fic for the holiday! YukixShuichi


Okay, I'm at the library, and so is my mom. I came up with this over the course of yesterday. My first Gravitation fic. Greetings to all my new Gravi readers. My Gravitation Valentine's fic! Enjoy!

**03197380997907834978342190783409783406575734657389490834279034270984370983421798034907893897897798989874**

A simple gift Yuki gave him that February 14. Their first Valentine's Day together. Others wouldn't look at is as being big like a diamond ring or a dinner at the fanciest restaurant in the entire city of Tokyo. But to Shuichi Shindou, it was everything he could have wanted from his koibito.

Sure, Yuki could afford all of that expensive stuff for Shuichi, but he decided against it. Remembering back to his first date with the singer, he knew what the boy treasured most from him. Though it would probably be of bigger expense to him (and his reputation) than spending money, somehow he knew he needed to do something extra special.

Because Shuichi was special to him...

Damn, how could he think such cheap stuff. And about a guy no less! An annoying 19 year old singer who moved into his place without even asking! Still, Yuki couldn't help but to smile as he saw Shuichi singing to himself and laughing as he ran about their appartment gathering his jacket and scarf for their walk downtown.

Walking down the street Yuki glanced quickly at and away from Shuichi who had the biggest and calmest smile planted on his face.

"Where are we going Yuki?!" he asked rather loudly.

Yuki shrugged. "Wherever you want I guess. Which, knowing you, will be to that arcade or media outlet."

Shuichi blushed. "Well, maybe a quiet place to eat or-"he stopped mid-sentence. Shuichi's eyes got big. "Yuki! You remember where I like to go?!!!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "It's not hard to not remember. You say it every day. You tell me you're going to work, then maybe that arcade with your friend."

Shuichi blushed again. "Gomen. I didn't realize me telling you where I'm going was annoying you. I just want you to know where I am just in case something happens you know. Like that time you-"

Shuichi stopped when he realized what was happening. Yuki had quietly slipped his gift into Shuichi's hand. Shuichi's face softened and he gasped quietly. A small smile crept across his face.

"Yuki..."

There the couple stood, in the middle of a very busy, _public_ plaza, holding hands. Holding hands... Yuki closed his eyes, not showing any emotion. At least, not on the outside.

Yuki tugged at Shuichi's arm. "C'mon already. You're too slow. You wanted to go to the arcade?"

Shuichi tightened his grip on Yuki's hand. "No. Not today. Today...let's go wherever _you_ want to go."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Shuichi scratched the back of his head. "It's Valentine's Day isn't it? I annoy you enough by dragging you everywhere, being too loud. Today, I want it to be you special day."

Yuki nodded. Shuichi could have sworn he saw the man smile a little bit.

"So...could we do that instead please?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki squeezed Shuichi's hand and led him towards the park.

"Um, Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

Shuichi squeezed Yuki's hand. "Thank you..." he said, looking down at their hands.

Yuki nodded. "Your present. Hope you like it..."

Shuichi nodded. "I do...I really do."

Yuki began to stroke Shuichi's hand with his thumb. Shuichi's eyes got bigger, as did his smile as he was led through the park.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Yuki lightly kicked Shuichi's leg. "Not here in a million years ya brat!"

Shuichi smiled. "I love you too."

Yuki gave him a confused look and shrugged. The couple quietly walked through the park hand in hand for the first time.

Shuichi began to drift off in the beautiful scenery of ice-covered trees when he thought he heard Yuki say something.

"I love you..."

Looking up, he saw Yuki smile. For real. Shuichi leaned into him as they decided without words, to walk around the circular park again.

**81301737410927097909781241243566729542566925862562535266243624253654532329532532362546243656522536923**

So, what do you think? My first Gravitation fic for Valentine's Day. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review as I don't know when I'll be returning. Trust me, this was a very lucky break. Hehe, second snow day in a row! Yay library!


End file.
